


Sea Sew Songs

by arboreyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Romance, Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arboreyes/pseuds/arboreyes
Summary: Sora likes both Riku and Kairi. But he can't have it both ways.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Sea Sew Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in high school. Don't judge me! Inspired by Lisa Hannigan's album Sea Sew. As you'll see at the end, there was supposed to be a part 2. Maybe that'll happen someday.
> 
> Queue music...
> 
> \--
> 
> Heythereeverybody, I'm not dead. hahaha.
> 
> ...Yeah. I'm ashamed of myself.
> 
> So I hope you all like this until I add the next chapter of The Oak Tree. This is a two part series. I hope to have the next part up soon. :) The absolutely faaaantastic song is "Sea Song" by Lisa Hannigan, and you should definitely listen to the song if you haven't already before you read the fic. It gives the story its feel. Its...tempo. Its heartbeat.
> 
> Also, forgive the mistakes. I was so anxious to have it up when I finished it that I didn't edit it as much as I usually do.
> 
> Disclaimer= Not necessary. Y'all know I don't own it. Nor Lisa's beautiful lyrics.

There's one man,

He's like the wishful thinking in my life.

I see so.

And he's like the wine on the weekend…

And thought he is like the sea,

And it's right he be so,

If I hold tight he'll wash over me.

The two boys sat by the shore so thoroughly covered with sand it was as if they had become the beach, the sea and the sky in their eyes. The younger giggled, sun-kissed skin of his stomach rippling like the waves before them, as he swigged from the bottle of wine then dropped it down in the sand between them. It was the good stuff. Although he didn't know exactly how the "bad stuff" tasted for a reference point, he knew this wine was had to be good. His friend's upscale family never bought anything that even bordered on the mediocre. Riku never did spill how he managed to sneak the wine out of his house right before his parent's party. But it wasn't like he minded. He just loved being out here by the sea with Riku.

"Sooora," The smirking silver-headed teen next to him drawled. "What are you thinking about?"

The small brunette flushed as he looked into the sea-green eyes of his best friend, suddenly realizing just how close they were. Riku's voice was deep and husky in his ear and there was no getting around the way the sound made the other boy squirm.

"Sora, are you drunk already? You've barely had any," Riku inquired, grabbing the bottle and attempting to place it on the other side of his body despite his friend's protest.

"No I'm fine," he insisted, grabbing the toned arm before him and flicking his sparkling sapphire eyes back to Riku's. "I promise."

Riku shuddered at the contact, finally noticing their closeness also. He realized that this was it. They were fast approaching the point of no return. He was about to kiss Sora, about to confess that he loved him. Even if he didn't want to, somehow, he had to now. If he was the sea, then Sora was his moon. He couldn't help but be drawn in.

"Sora…" he slurred, not drunk from the wine but from the sun, the sea, the sky. His sky. He leaned in closer. "Sora, I L-"

"Sora! Riku!"

The two boys jumped at the interruption, not only startled but slightly angry. Who could it possibly be on their beach? Who could dare to exist in their world but the two of them? The only other person who even knew about these smaller islands was…

"Hey Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, blushing and scrambling to his feet to rush over to the girl.

Riku couldn't help but feel a little hurt seeing Sora hug her after what had just passed between the two of them.

…Had anything passed?

There's one girl I like,

She's a smile on a Monday,

And she'll fight to stay so.

She's like the sun on the weekend.

And thought she is like the sea,

And it's right she be so,

I like she sails with me.

"Sora, I just got off work, let's go sailing!"

Almost as soon as the redhead had showed up, Riku muttered some excuse as to why he needed to leave –immediately. Oblivious as always, Sora wondered why this kept happening. Kairi would come, Riku would leave. Riku would come, Kairi would leave. He had no clue as to why. Hadn't the three been best friends their whole lives? What happened so recently that had broken Riku and Kairi apart?

"Okay, Kairi," he responded, hoping the cool sea-breeze would calm his nerves.

The two sailed out on their poorly-constructed yet reliable little boat and into the comforting blue. He told her jokes, gently teased her, made up stories all to make her laugh, drinking up the sound whenever it erupted from her system. It was smooth and clear like sunlight, yet rolled like waves and crashed over all the rocks of his anxious soul. She soothed him when he was riled up, and for that, he loved her.

But what does love mean?

Is it a little boy and a little girl who have fun together?

Do you have to want to kiss her? Because he did want to… sometimes… when he was younger.

If that's what it meant, then was he in love with Riku?

They have fun.

He's always wanted to kiss Riku.

"Kairi," he began, sky eyes meeting violet. The sun was setting around them and the sky was a reflection of her soft, fiery hair. "What does love mean?"

Her eyes widened a fraction, but she had been expecting this for quite a while actually. She reached for the boy, muttering, "Sora, I love you too," and pressing her soft lips against his.

When the initial shock wore off, he felt happy. Yes, he did love her. But somehow, he was unsatisfied. He realized she smelled like sea salt ice cream- his favorite.

But it wasn't enough.

Because he smelled simply of the sea.

Didn't we all break down?

Didn't we all fake?

Isn't it all right now?

Didn't we all break out?

He gently pushed his friend away and bit his lip, bracing himself for what he was about to tell her. The confusion that passed through her eyes was unmet by his lowered blue and the girl sat back on her heels, opening her mouth to ask "What?" before he finally spoke.

"Kairi, I'm in love with Riku."

A few seconds passed.

Smack!

The sound echoed across the sea.

Splash!

But it did not meet his ears.

Kairi was gone- swimming back to shore.

Riku consumed his senses.

There's one man so bright he blocks the light

And he will always be so.

He's like no sleep on the weekend.

And though he is like the sea,

And he's right to be so,

If I hold tight, I'll sink down deep.

Sora found him sitting on under a paopu tree on the northern play island, the moonlight caught in his silver locks. Enveloped in darkness, he was all Sora could see –all Sora would see. He approached his friend and sat next to him, not quite knowing what to say. Riku was always better with words.

"…So she finally caught you, huh?" Riku spoke without turning to the smaller boy. As much as he tried, he couldn't get it to sound like a question.

"Is that what you two have been fighting about?" Neither could sora.

"Are you two dating now?"

"You know, she kissed me?"

Didn't we all break down?

Didn't we all fake?

Isn't it all right now?

Didn't we all break out?

At this, Riku seemed to collapse into himself, holding his head to his knees. He knew this was coming. He was sure that there was nothing to be done. They were an item.

The sea and the sky.

His sky.

So why did he feel those unmistakable arms encircling him?

"Riku, I pushed her away," the small voice mused.

"What?" Riku whispered incredulously. "Why?"

Sora smiled brilliantly as Riku finally looked up at him and their eyes met once more. He said in a voice as sure as the tide, "You both are like the sea in your own little ways. But that doesn't matter because, Riku, you're my sea. There's a difference."

The boy could barely utter his final word before his lips were otherwise occupied and all he could see was Riku, all he could smell was Riku, all he could feel was Riku, and all he could think was sea.

He let the sea was over him as he sank down deep.

And though we are like the sea, and it's right we be so.

We could chase tails, all the years I've been given.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it! I get out of school on June 5th, so i'll have the next chapter of Oak Tree up around then. The second part of this should be done sooner though. So stay tuned! Next chapter will be "Splishy Splashy" by Lisa Hannigan, and you should look that one up too. Infact, just go listen to the whole album!
> 
> Sooo...
> 
> until then,
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> xoxo,
> 
> Jo


End file.
